This invention relates generally to dynamoelectric machines and more particularly to stationary members thereof having segments of elongate filamentary material and a method of making such stationary members.
In the past, stationary members, such as a stator or magnetic core for a dynamoelectric machine were conventionally provided with a plurality of relatively thin laminations of sheet magnetic steel in a stack of desired height or length, and a central bore extended through the stack for receiving a rotatable assembly, such as a rotor or the like. These past laminations were conventionally punched from a strip of magnetic steel, and one of the disadvantageous features of punching laminations was that considerable scrap remained as a result of punching the laminations from the strip. Another disadvantageous feature was that complex winding apparatus was required to wind and place windings on such a stationary member since the windings were normally sinusoidally distributed in order to obtain a sinusoidal distribution of air gap flow.
Also in the past, it has been proposed to form the magnetic structure of transformers and electromagnets from generally elongate filamentary material, such as iron wire or the like, but such magnetic structures have not been utilized for a stator of a dynamoelectric machine. It has also been proposed to form the pole pieces of a magneto stator core structure from a plurality of iron wires which are brazed together, but one of the disadvantageous features of such a construction was the inherent holding and brazing of the wires. In addition, in such a construction, the yoke is not made from iron wire.